


Broken

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: "When did I break you ?""I am not broken, John."





	

"When did I break you ?"

It was late and Jim wanted to sleep, but it appeared John had decided against it. Perhaps it was because the older man could not find sleep that he had decided to keep Jim up until he would fall asleep.

"I am not broken, John."

Said man rested his chin in the crook of Jim's neck with a small mischievous grin. He wanted an answer and he would get it, whether he would have to coax Jim or not.

"You sure were when you held this gun of yours to your little head."

Jim moved away from John and stared at him in disbelief. So the other man had seen him at his lowest. He had never told him. Jim felt betrayed, cheated even.

"You were watching me !"

John simply nodded and his grin turned into a proud smile.

"You creep !" added Jim.

"I was watching over you."

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are getting shorter and shorter with time. I chose not to post those under 100 words but I might gather them all in one story someday.


End file.
